


F is For Fellatio

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Tig will do for Gemma for there are a lot more he won’t do to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is For Fellatio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).



Never did Tig imagine he’d ever be lucky enough to witness this. In fact, he can count on one hand the times in his entire miserable, freaky life his mind has been blown--no pun intended--but this has got to top the list.

Everything is perfect. They’re both on the better side of drunk and Gemma’s house is a perfect mess. He’s been spending a lot of time here, now that she’s a free lady. They mess around and then the next day they pretend nothing has happened. It suits them both just fine.

“Mother of god…” He groans up at the ceiling, seated with his pants around his ankles at Gemma’s dinner table, her head bobbing up and down between his legs and her mouth hot and wet around his cock. Clay doesn’t know what the fuck he’s thinking letting this one go, that’s for sure.

He tries not to shove his hips against her mouth. There are a lot of things Tig will do for Gemma for there are a lot more he won’t do to her. He respects her too much, maybe even loves her too much. Instead he covers his face with both hands and groans again while Gemma slowly runs her palms up and down his thighs, her mouth working faster along his dick. “Oh, god, Gemm--”

She knows. She knows when he’s coming and she knows he won’t come in her mouth so she slowly licks him a couple more times before coming up with a smile, licking her lips while her hands take over and she goes right for his neck with a self satisfied smile, kissing and biting until he can’t hold it anymore.

He comes with a fistful of her hair and his other hand wrapped around the wooden armrest of what used to be Clay’s chair.

He doesn’t realize he’s been pulling her hair until he can breathe again and she‘s slowly getting up. “Sorry,” he says with all honesty and she laughs.

“Tiggy.” She says his name with so much esteem, it pains him sometimes. She shakes her head before she touches his hair and then leans over to leave a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for that,” he tells her gratefully.

“Anything to stop you from talking about that fucking dog again.” She tells him and them adds as she begins to clear the table, “Help me do the dishes, will ya?”

Allowing himself a moment longer, he nods and gets up, pulling his pants on along the way, “Yeah. Anything for you, Gemm.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
